hysteria
by lolalova45
Summary: Les New Directions sont en crise et risque de ne pas pouvoir se qualifier pour les Nationales... Will a l'idée de faire appel à un groupe d'amis pour leur venir en aide...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde, cette fiction est un crossover avec l'univers de The Vampire diaries. Elle fait suite à mes fictions : Envers et contre tout et Familly portrait. Je vous conseil de les lire afin de mieux comprendre cette fiction. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Lima, Ohio.

-Rappel moi pourquoi on est ici déjà? Demanda Klaus à sa femme

-Parce qu'un ami a besoin de nous pour motiver ses troupes. Et que ton frère est un crétin. Lui répondit la jolie blonde à côté de lui.

Les Vampires venaient d'arriver dans la ville et se dirigeaient vers le lycée. William Schuester, un de leur ami avait besoin d'eux afin de l'aider à coacher sa chorale. En effet, le prof d'espagnol leur avait fait part des nombreuses tensions qui avaient lieu dans le Glee club.

Une fois sur le parking désert du lycée en ce milieu de matinée, ils sortirent de leur voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'auditorium du lycée.

Était présent, Caroline et Klaus, Elena et Kol, Alaric et Damon, Stéphan et Léxie ainsi que Jéremy et Kathérina. Bonnie étant restée dans leur nouvelle maison avec la fille de Caroline et le fils de Kathérina.

Dans l'auditorium ils retrouvèrent Will.

-Hey! Content que vous ayez pu venir! Dit il en les saluant

-Nous sommes toujours près à venir en aide au jeune, Lui répondit Elena en souriant. On a eu une idée pour voir comment on va pouvoir les aider au mieux.

-On se disait qu'ils pourraient tous chanter un truc qui reflète comment ils sentent dans leur peau mais pas de duo ni de trio... Continua Kathérina.

-Oui, un choix de chanson personnelle reflète mieux un état d'esprit. Fit Damon

-Excellente idée! Répondit Will. Je pensais qu'ils pourraient piocher dans votre répertoire?

-Oui, c'est vrai que l'on a pas mal de chanson qui pourrait leur convenir. Allez on va dans la régis, et on attend de voir comment ils réagissent... Fit Caroline en entraînant tout le monde.

Will restait seul espérait vraiment qu'ils pourraient aider les jeunes du Glee club.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dans la salle du Glee Club

-Bien jeunes gens, aujourd'hui et un cours un peu spécial. Au vu des tentions actuelles je ne dirais qu'une chose : les Vampires!

-J'adore! Fit Rachel

-Enfin un cours intéressant! Renchérit Santana!

-Ils sont tellement avant-gardistes! Fit Kurt

Je vois que vous êtes convaincus. Bien la difficulté du devoir il est individuel, obligatoire, et votre choix doit refléter votre état d'esprit. Voila une liste de leur chansons, je vous laisse deux heures pour choisir et après rendez vous à l'auditorium! C'est parti!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bien qui commence? Demanda Will

-On pensait faire un tirage au sort Monsieur, répondit Finn

-Okay, allons-y.

Britanny fut la première à passer, suivit Santana, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Puck,Rory et Sam.

Puis vint le tour de Finn qui chanta "just the way you are" pour Rachel. Cette dernière reprit "Total eclipse of the heart". Il ne restait plus que trois chanteurs. Blaine monta sur scène est entama sa chanson.

 _Now and then, I think of when we were together_

 _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_ _  
_ _Told myself that you were right for me_ _  
_ _But felt so lonely in your company_ _  
_ _But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_ _  
_ _You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_ _  
_ _Like resignation to the end_ _  
_ _Always the end_ _  
_ _So, when we found that we could not make sense_ _  
_ _Well, you said that we would still be friends_ _  
_ _But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_ _  
_ _But you didn't have to cut me off_ _  
_ _Make out like it never happened_  
 _And that we were nothing_  
 _And I don't even need your love_ _  
_ _But you treat me like a stranger_ _  
_ _And that feels so rough_ _  
_ _No, you didn't have to stoop so low_ _  
_ _Have your friends collect your records_ _  
_ _And then change your number._ _  
_ _I guess that I don't need that though_ _  
_ _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_ _  
_ _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_ _  
_ _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_ _  
_ _Now and then, I think of all the times you screwed me over_ _  
_ _But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_ _  
_ _But I don't wanna live that way,_ _  
_ _Reading into every word you say_ _  
_ _You said that you could let it go_ _  
_ _And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know..._ _  
_ _But you didn't have to cut me off_ _  
_ _Make out like it never happened_ _  
_ _And that we were nothing_ _  
_ _And I don't even need your love_ _  
_ _But you treat me like a stranger_ _  
_ _And that feels so rough_ _  
_ _No, you didn't have to stoop so low_ _  
_ _Have your friends collect your records_ _  
_ _And then change your number_ _  
_ _I guess that I don't need that though_ _  
_ _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_ _  
_ _Somebody (I used to know)_ _  
_ _Somebody_ _  
_ _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_ _  
_ _Somebody (I used to know)_ _  
_ _Somebody_ _  
_ _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_ _  
_ _I used to know_ _  
_ _Somebody._

Tout le groupe se doutait qu'il chantait pour son ex copain, Kurt. En effet depuis leur rupture, la cohésion au sein des New Direction avait changé. Ils étaient moins soudé qu'avant chacun ayant prit le parti de l'un ou l'autre des garçons. Et l'arrivée du meilleur ami de Kurt n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Sebastian Smythe, venait d'ailleurs de monter sur scène pour chanter à son tour. Il s'assis au piano et commença :

 _I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for ?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you …  
I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you ?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you …  
Is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying … I love you _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dans la régis, les Vampires regardaient les jeunes chanter, et les deux derniers les avaient fais sourire.

-Ils ont chanté pour le même mec, non? Fit Kol

-Ouai... C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Ce groupe était super soudé, sauf qu'ils sont en train de nous refaire les feux de l'amour... Avec un bon triangle amoureux, et le gamin là, fit Damon en montrant Kurt qui venait de monter sur scène à son tour, il est au milieu et il ne sait plus quoi faire entre l'ex et le prétendant qui est aussi son meilleur ami si j'ai bien tout compris...

-Okay chaud... Dit Klaus. Vous allez avoir du boulot.

-Hey, il chante pour qui lui? Demanda Jérémy en reconnaissant une chanson de leur dernier album.

-Je ne sais pas mais, il en a gros sur le cœur pour reprendre une chanson d'amour.

-J'en avait gros sur le cœur quand je l'ai écrite, lui répondit Kathérina. J'irais bien chanter avec lui...

-Vas y, lui dit Damon

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurt savait que son choix de chanson allez créer des problèmes, mais c'était la saule qui convenait à sa situation. Alors... il se lança.

 _ _I am thinking of you__ _  
_ _ _In my sleepless solitude tonight__ _  
_ _ _If it's wrong to love you__ _  
_ _ _Then my heart just won't let me be right__ _  
_ _ _'Cause I've drowned in you__ _  
_ _ _And I won't pull through__ _  
_ _ _Without you by my side__

Une autre voix se joint à la sienne venant du fond de l'auditorium. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait du monde dans la régis. Et la personne qui venait dans sortir était l'une des Jumelles Gilbert... Il n'était pas le seul surpris, les autres New Direction, s'étaient retournés pour voir à qui appartenait la nouvelle voix.

 _ _I'd give my all to have__ ** _ _  
__** _ _Just one more night with you__ ** _ _  
__** _ _I'd risk my life to feel__ ** _ _  
__** _ _Your body next to mine__ ** _ _  
__** _ _'Cause I can't go on__ ** _ _  
__** _ _Living in the memory of my song__ ** _ _  
__** _ _I'd give my all for your love tonight__

Kathérina avait rejoins Kurt sur scène.

 _ _Baby can you feel me__ _  
_ _ _Imagining I'm looking in your eyes__ _  
_ _ _I can see you clearly__ _  
_ _ _Vividly emblazoned in my mind__ _  
_ _ _And yet you're so far__ _  
_ _ _Like a distant star__ _  
_ _ _I'm wishing on tonight__

 _ _I'd give my all to have__ _  
_ _ _Just one more night with you__ _  
_ _ _I'd risk my life to feel__ _  
_ _ _Your body next to mine__ _  
_ _ _'Cause I can't go on__ _  
_ _ _Living in the memory of my song__ _  
_ _ _I'd give my all for your love tonight__

 _ _I'd give my all to have__ _  
_ _ _Just one more night with you__ _  
_ _ _I'd risk my life to feel__ _  
_ _ _Your body next to mine__ _  
_ _ _'Cause I can't go on__ _  
_ _ _Living in the memory of my song__ _  
_ _ _I'd give my all for your love tonight__

 _ _Give my all for your love__ _  
_ _ _Tonight__

A la fin de la chanson, alors que les New Direction applaudissaient le duo, Kathérina prit Kurt dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas des conséquences, si ils ne te laissent pas vivre, ils ne te méritent pas...

-Merci... Lui répondit le jeune homme.

-Bien jeunes gens, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter

-Si tu devrais nous présenter ces gamins talentueux. Fit une voix grave faisant à nouveau se retourner le New Direction.

Sur scène, Kathérina, soupira

-Damon...

-Attendez vous les connaissez, Mr Schue? Fit Puck

-Oui, mon homme a fait ses études avec lui. Répondit Damon.

-Okay, alors sur scène vous avez Kurt. Ensuite de gauche à droite, il y a : Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Sebastian, Santana, Britanny, Quinn, Sam, Rory, Blaine, Puckerman, Tina, Arty et Mike.

 _-_ _ _ **Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont chanté que en anglais, alors qu'il y en a au moins un qui parle français.**__ Fit Léxie dans sa langue natale, en regardant Sébastian.

 _-_ _ _ **Je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne leur a as dit qu'il pouvait chanter en français, bien qu'un autre est l'air de comprendre ce qu'on dit.**__ Répondit Stefan en voyant le regard de Kurt sur eux.

-Okay, les jeunes, lesquels d'entre vous on comprit ce qu'ils viennent de dire? Demanda Caroline

-Moi, Dit Sébastian.

-Moi aussi. Continua Kurt.

-Alors répondez à la question.

 _-_ _ _ **Parce que je ne pense pas qu'attirer l'attention un peu plus sur moi résoudra les tensions qu'il y a en se moment.**__ Dit Sébastian.

 _-_ _ _ **Les tensions sont à causes de moi Bas, pas à cause de toi, j'aurais du quitter le Glee Club au lieu de penser que ça s'arrengerait...**__

-Okay, alors d'office toi tu va dans le groupe de Kathe! Grogna Damon en regardant Kurt.

-Excusez nous mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit?

-Rien qui ne te regarde le Hobbit.

-Damon! Firent les jumelles et Caroline

-Quoi! Ce qu'ils ont dit ne le regarde pas! Souria Damon

-Laissez tomber, il est irrécupérable, fit Jérémy.

-Bon on les fait ces groupes? Demanda Stefan

-Okay, alors de ce que j'ai pu voir, Finn et Arty avec Jérémy, Quinn, Britanny et Mike avec Caroline, Santana et Puck avec Klaus et moi, Sam, Le Hobbit et le Farfadet avec Stefan, Le frenchy avec Léx et Le gamin avec Kathe. Et les trois Divas avec Eléna. Fit Damon.

-Excusez le pour les surnoms, mais on ne le refera plus maintenant, fit Kathérina, toujours sur scène avec Kurt. Mais pour les groupes je suis d'accord. Des objections?

-Pourquoi Porcelaine et le Surricate sont tout seul dans leur groupe? Demanda Santana

-Excusez là mais elle aussi on ne la refait pas, fit Mercedes.

-Ils sont tout seul parce que Léxie parle français mieux que toi, et que Kathe va pouvoir soutenir votre camarade mieux que vous je pense. Fit Klaus, avec une ironie mordante.

-Will, quelque chose à dire? Demanda Eléna avant que la situation ne devienne plus tendue.

-Donnez le meilleur de vous les New Direction, vous allez avoir des pro pour vous coacher!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre. Les paroles en gras et italiques sont en français. Voilà bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2

Kurt avait suivit Kathérina jusqu'au gradin du stade, désert pour une fois. Il se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là. Deux mois aparavant, tout aller bien. Il entré au lycée pour faire sa dernière année, il était en couple avec un garçon formidable et son meilleur ami l'avait rejoint à McKinley. Puis sil y avait eu la jalousie de Blaine face à sa relation avec Sebastian. Le manque de confiance avait entraîné la tromperie. Il avait eu une violente dispute avec Blaine quand il avait apprit sa tromperie, en plein milieu de la salle du Glee Club. Ce qui avait causé pas mal de conflits entre les différents membres. Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Puck et Quinn le soutenaient alors que les autres pensaient comme Blaine, c'est à dire qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une amitié entre Sebastian et lui...

-Hey, fit Kathérina.

-Désolé, j'étais ailleurs...

-J'ai vu, lui répondit elle en souriant. Bon parlons boulot, je suis, enfin on est là, pour vous aider à apaiser les tensions de votre groupe. Et que je ne t'entendes plus jamais dire que tu veux arrêter de chanter! Tu as une superbe voix, alors chante, et les autres tu les emmerde!

-et bien vous êtes direct..

-Tu, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieille que toi, donc tutoies moi. Alors, normalement on doit monter un numéro tous les deux pour la fin de la semaine. Mais avant je veux tout savoir de toi! Et je veux ta version des choses, pas celle des couloirs!

-Euh...

-T'inquiètes on si habitue, et je suis la plus calme du groupe!

-Okay, alors je m'appelle Kurt, J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis membres des New Direction depuis trois ans, j'ai également fais parti des Cheerios. Je suis Gay...

-Et? Je te rappelle que mon frère est marié à son ancien prof, alors rien ne peu me choquer!

-Je suis sorti pendant presque un an avec Blaine avant qu'il ne pense que je le trompais avec Sebastian. Qui est mon meilleur ami.

-Tu te rends comptes que ce que Sebastian a chanté tout à l'heure, c'était pour toi?

-... Ouai...

-Bon Coco, je vais te le redire autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire pour que ça rentre : tu vis pour toi pas pour les autres. Si les gens ne t'acceptes pas comme tu es alors ils ne te méritent pas!

-Ça sens le vécu... commenta Kurt.

-Le Père de mon fils a voulu que j'arrête la chanson parce que nos textes frôle la pornographie... Il a perdu la garde, parce que sa mère était mon avocat. Si moi j'ai pu aller de l'avant alors tu le peux aussi.

-Désolé, je savais que tu n'étais plus avec mais je ne connaissais pas les raisons...

-T'inquiètes pas au bout de deux ans j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée que sur la fratrie j'avais choisis le mauvais et que Care et ma sœur étaient tombé sur les meilleurs de Mikealson.

-Ah... Je vais arrêter de me plaindre, tu vis en permanence avec tes beau-frères...

-Kurt, ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que si un jour je devais trouver quelqu'un, rien ne m'empêcherait d'être heureuse à nouveau. Alors en admettant que quelqu'un te plaise et que ce quelqu'un est un gros béguin pour toi fonce!

-Merci...

-De rien. Maintenant au boulot. Je détesterais perdre face aux autres.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- _ **Sebastian, c'est ça?**_ Demanda Lexie alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans l'auditorium.

- _ **Ouais.**_

 _ **-Je m'appelle Alexia, mais tout le monde m'appelle Léxie. Et à nous deux on va montrer à tes camarades que tu as autant ta place que eux parmi les New Directions.**_

 _ **-A quoi ça servirait? Ils ont déjà leur opinion sur moi... Je suis le connard qui a brisé un couple et l'unité du groupe...**_

 _ **-Tu as une bien piètre opinion de toi même... Moi je trouve que tu as des point fort... Tu as une superbe voix, tu joues du piano et tu es amoureux...**_

 _ **-Ouai ben on voit que courir après l'impossible ne vous ai jamais arrivé...**_

 _ **-Oh si! J'ai couru après Stefan pendant cinq mois... Et sans l'aide de ses sœurs, je lui courrait toujours après! Et pitié dis moi tu, j'ai l'impression d'être une grand mère quand on me vouvoies.**_

 _ **-Okay, et pourquoi les Vampires ont ils débarqué, à Lima, Ohio?**_

 _ **-Parce que Will est un ami et qu'il nous a dit que des jeunes avaient besoin de nous. Et comme la plus part d'entre nous on vécu des situations similaires à vous... Kathe c'est retrouvé dans la même situation que Kurt, Eléna est surtout là pour décoincer vos trois Divas... Je me demande toujours si c'est légal de porter de telles chaussettes avec une jupe...**_ Se demanda Léxie faisant ricaner Sébastian. ** _Enfin peu importe... Damon va faire rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle de vos gros dur. Caroline va montrer à vos danseurs comment donner le meilleur d'eux même. Stefan va faire comprendre au trois crétins qui te persécutes ce que la torture veut dire... Il peut être plus sadique que Damon et Klaus réunis quand il veut... Et Jérémy va montrer à vos deux musiciens comment composer._**

 _ **-Ouai si tu le dis...**_

 _ **-Tu sais que d'ici la fin de la semaine on doit faire un numéro tous les deux? Alors mets y du tiens parce que j'ai horreur de perdre! Gamin!**_

 _ **-Hey, je ne te permets pas...**_

 _ **-Je me permets toute seule! Alors prêt à tout pour le cœur de ton Prince?**_

 _ **-Ouai...**_

 _ **-Et ben c'est pas gagner... Tu veux un gros câlin...**_

Sébastian regarda la jeune femme comme si elle était folle. Avant de partir dans un grand fou rire. Et Léxie eu un sourire, c'était pas encore gagné mais ils allaient y arriver.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dans la salle de chants Rachel, Mercedes et Tina se regardaient avec méfiance. Si les deux premières soutenaient Kurt, Tina soutenait Blaine, et se retrouver dans la même pièce était dure pour elles.

-Les filles, ça ne sert à rien de vous regarder comme ça, fit Eléna qui lisait dans un coin de la pièce depuis une demi heure voulant tester la patiente des filles. Vous êtes ici pour parce que vous êtes toutes les trois ce que l'on pourrait appeler des divas... Cette semaine vous allez apprendre à vous ré-apprécier... à nous quatre on doit monter un numéro pour faire face aux autres groupes... Tut! Fit elle en levant son doigt vers Rachel qui voulait parler. Et surtout on apprend à ne pas parler à tout va! Maintenant on va mettre au point quelques règles obligatoires pour ma santé... Rachel, tes chaussettes montantes, tu me les oublies direct. Si je te revois avec, je viens chez toi et je mets le feu à ton dressing! Tina, tu devrais avoir ta propre personnalité! C'est quoi se look? Mercedes! Pour l'instant j'ai rien à dire mais ça viendra. Des questions?

-Non, Madame.

-Vous pouvez m'appelez Eléna. Bon alors j'ai un chanson en tête, elle ne va peut être pas vous plaire, mais je suis ici pour vous prouver que avec vos voix, peu importe ce que vous chantez, la foule est conquise! Regardez nous, on peu passer du sexy au tragique sans jamais perdre le soutient du public.

-Oui mais on a pas tous un physique avantageux... Dit Mercedes.

-Le physique ne veux rien dire, tant que toi tu te sens bien dans ta peau... J'ai appris pendant ma grossesse que les autres te voient tel que tu veux qu'ils te voient. Si tu te sens sexy il te trouveront sexy. Et avec ta voix tu en imposes! Alors pas de mélodrame! Cette semaine c'est Lady Marmelade...

-Sérieux? Demanda Tina. Une chanson sur le sexe?

-Non une chanson qui mettra en avant vos voix, et qui vous permettra de mieux vous sentir dans votre peau. Maintenant au boulot!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dans la salle de dance, Caroline faisait face aux jeunes devant elle. Un garçon deux filles.

-Bien, je ne pense avoir à me présenter. Dit elle avec un sourire. Mais vous, je veux tout savoir de vous! Mike?

-Euh... Je m'appelle Mike, j'adores danser et je ne chante pas très bien. Je suis en terminal.

-Tu as une belle voix, il te faut juste la bonne chanson. Quinn?

-Quinn, Cheerleaders, membres des New Direction... Et ancienne garce...

-Au moins tu es honnête. Britanny?

-Je m'appelle Britanny S. Pears. Je suis Cheerleaders, et j'aime les bisous tout doux de Santana...

-Okay. C'est bien d'aimer les bisous. Je vous explique pourquoi on est là et après on se mets au travail.

-Okay. Répondirent les trois jeunes.

-Will a fait appel à nous à cause de vos conflits.. Je ne veux pas savoir qui a raison qui à tort. Et vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler non plus. L'unité que vous aviez aux Nationales l'année dernière c'est ça mon, notre objectif.

-Comment?...

-On était dans la salle. Et je doit dire que vos chansons n'étaient pas mal. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Vous devez absolument retrouver cette étincelle en vous qui vous donne envie de vous donner à fond dans la compétition! Ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure c'est une bande de jeunes qui souffre. C'est aussi ce que verra le jury et croyer moi vous ne voulez pas ça...

-Mais en quoi les problèmes d'une bande d'ado de l'Ohio peu bien intéresser un groupe de rock star? Demanda Quinn.

-Vos problèmes sont les nôtres depuis qu'on a accepté de venir aider Will à vous mettre du plomb dans la tête! Et surtout, il n'y avait aucun problème avant que vous ne vous mêliez d'une histoire qui ne concerne que trois personnes dans votre groupe! Vous vous liguez les un contre les autres alors que vous devriez juste vous soutenir. Oui, Kurt ne devrait peut être pas être aussi proche de son ami. Oui, Blaine n'aurait pas du tromper Kurt. Et Sébastian, n'aurait pas du tomber amoureux de son ami. Mais ils l'ont fait. Tous les trois. Aucuns n'a raison aucun n'as tort. Sauf que aujourd'hui, deux membres des New Direction ont failli déserter...

-Attendez, Kurt et Séb vont si mal que ça? Demanda Mike surprit.

-Oui, mais je pense que Kathe et Lèx vont pouvoir les aider. Et ça leur fera le plus grand bien de voir d'autre personne que les New Direction. Vous voyez ou cela peu mener de se mêler de se qui nous regarde pas?

-Okay, on n'aurait pas du mais Blaine a était un vrai connard c'est dernier temps surtout avec Kurt. Avec Sebastian il laissait Sam et Rory agir... Dit Quinn. Kurt a toujours était là pour nous...

-Et bien c'est le moment de lui montrer que vous êtes là pour lui! Même si ça veut dire le laisser seul un moment... Bon, on a un numéro à monter pour vendredi, et j'ai une idée... Sauf si Mike ne se sens pas d'attaque pour faire danser trois femmes... Finit Caroline avec un clin d'œil vers l'asiatique.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Pourquoi on est dans le gymnase? Demanda Rory

-Parce que visiblement vous avez besoin de vous défoulez. Répondit Stefan. Tu es pile à l'heure Karofsky.

-Ouai, le prof a eu le temps de m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi. Fit Dave. De tous les élèves de Mckinley, que se soit vous qui vous en preniez à Kurt, ça me choque.

-Tu es...

-Oui Blaine je suis mal placé pour te dire ça, c'est ce que tu voulais dire? Sauf que de ma part, il s'y attendait. De ta part, ça l'a détruit. contrairement à ce que tu penses, on est resté en contact. J'ai vécu en direct toute votre histoire. Sa joie au début de l'année d'avoir enfin l'homme qu'il aimait et son meilleur ami au même endroit. Et tu sais ce qui a était le plus dure? Devoir remonter lui remonter le moral. Quand Sébastian c'est éloigné de lui pour ne pas voir votre couple imploser avec la jalousie. Et je peux t'assurer que Sébastian n'est pas le premier à avoir su que tu trompais Kurt. Quant à vous deux, je peux comprendre que Blaine soit votre ami, mais Sam, qui t'as aidé à t'intégrer l'année dernière? Et toi, Rory? Est ce que tu as seulement cherché à connaître Kurt? Ou Sébastian?

-Non, c'est vrai...

-Ouai, on a juste foncé dans le tas... Murmura Sam.

-Très beau discours Karofsky, mais comment peux tu être certain qu'il n'y a rien eu entre eux?

-Contrairement à toi, je connais Kurt. L'infidélité est quelque chose d'on il est incapable. Si même moi, l'ancienne brute de McKinley, je le connait mieux que toi alors vous n'avez vraiment rien à faire ensemble...

Stefan voyait que Blaine souffrait de la situation. Mais on ne trompe pas son copain. Kol et Caroline l'avait aidé à trouver quoi faire avec son groupe, et Karofsky avait su trouver les mots pour faire s'écrouler les maigres arguments de Blaine.

-Dis moi Blaine, d'ou t'es venu cette idée comme quoi Kurt te trompait? Demanda-t-il.

-La proximité entre eux... Et tout ses regards, ses messages...

-Je regarde souvent Caroline, et je lui envoi tout le temps des messages quand je ne suis pas avec elle... Pourtant je ne trompe pas Léxie. Et elle ne trompe pas Klaus. La plus part de mes duo sont avec elle...

-Oui, mais vous êtes en couples tous les deux...

-Je te l'accorde je te dirais juste que pendant plus de trois ans Caroline était célibataire alors que j'était avec Léxie... Blaine, la confiance est la base d'un couple. Si tu n'as pas confiance, il n'y aucune raisons de continuer...

-Il a raison mec... On s'est comporté comme des cons... Fit Sam

-Tant que vous êtes prêt à vous excuser et à ne surtout pas recommencer moi ça me va. Dit stefan. Merci, David.

-Dites avant de partir, je pourrais avoir un autographe? Quoi? Fit il devant le regard moqueur des trois New Direction. Mon copain est fan.

-T'inquiètes pas, je vais faire mieux. Viens avec lui vendredi aprem pour notre mini battle... On pourra même prendre une photo avec lui. Finit Stefan toujours serviable.

-Attendez comment ça une battle vendredi? Demanda Blaine

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on a fait des groupe pour le fun? Cette semaine, c'est moi qui vous coach, et comme tous les membres des Vampires, j'ai horreur de perdre... Alors au boulot, on a une chanson et une chorégraphie à mettre au point!


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde, les paroles en italiques sont en français. Merci à Emilie pour sa review, ne t'inquiète pas c'est prévu ^^ Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 3

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'arrivée des Vampires, et après des débuts difficiles pour certains groupes, une certaine routine c'était installé, et on pouvait à nouveau voir les membres du Glee Club ensemble dans les couloirs du lycée. Tout n'était pas encore arrangé mais c'était en bonne voie.

En se mercredi, Sébastian et Léxie étaient dans la salle de chant pour travailler leur chanson. C'était rafraîchissant pour le jeune homme de pouvoir parler français avec quelqu'un, il avait quand même vécu cinq en France.

 _ **-Tu es sure que ça se signe comme ça?**_ Demanda un Sébastian perplexe à Léxie

 _ **-Mon frère est sourd, alors oui je suis sure de moi quand je signe!**_ Grogna la jeune fille. **_Attends, je te le remontre._**

Alors qu'elle exécutait une série de mouvements, des pas se firent entendre ainsi qu'une dispute, mélangeant l'italien et l'espagnol.

-Santana, murmura Sébastian.

-Et Damon.

-Idiota, pequiña mierda! Je ne m'excuserais pas!

-ragazza immatura! Tu le fais ou je te vire du Glee Club! Et j'en ai le pouvoir!

-Allez Lopez, si moi je le fais tu peux le faire. Finit par dire Puck.

-Euh... Damon, tu sais que je t'adore, mais que fais tu ici? Normalement, c'est le groupe de Stefan après pas le tiens.

-Je sais, mais ses deux crétins ont quelque chose à dire à ton élève. Lopez, ne m'oblige pas à te torturer tu n'aimerais vraiment pas ça... Finit le brun en regardant Santana.

-Okay, je vais le faire! Elle s'avança vers Sébastian. Excuse moi de t'avoir insulté, alors que tu n'y étais pour rien dans la rupture entre Blaine et Kurt.

-Euh... Merci, fit le jeune homme surprit.

-Noah! Grogna Damon

-Moi aussi je m'excuse de t'avoir balancé un slushi à la figure...

- _ **Si c'est une blague je ne la trouve pas drôle... Même Mr Schuester n'a pas réussi cet exploit...**_ Fit Sébastian en regardant le brun.

-Will est trop gentil avec vous! Moi je n'ai aucuns remords à leur sortir leurs quatre vérités! Répondit Damon. Et je pense que toi et l'autre gamin, n'avait fait que subir, vous auriez du vous rebeller un peu ça les auraient vite calmé! Finit ils en regardant ses élèves.

 _ **-Damon, c'est bon! Vous pouvez y aller, on a encore du boulot avant l'arrivée de Stef.**_ Le calma Léxie.

-Okay, on y va les mioches. Ça va Lopez t'es pas trop malade? Ironisa le brun.

-callate idiota! Et toi Smythe t'as intérêt à ne pas faire souffrir Porcelaine sinon je te détruit! Finit la jeune fille en s'éloignant.

-J'adore cette gamine! Dit Damon avec un sourire.

-Sérieux? Vous avez un gros problème. Fit Puck en suivant Damon en dehors de la salle de chant.

 _ **-Oui, il a un gros problème mental...** _ grogna Léxie. _**Bon on reprend avant qu'un autre groupe ne vienne s'excuser... Moins raide tes mains Séb...**_

Sébastian reprit le mouvement avec moins de raideur. Alors qu'ils venaient de finir la chanson, le groupe suivant entra. Le jeune homme soupira, il n'avait pas l'énergie pour une nouvelle dispute avec les trois jeunes hommes.

-Hey, mon Cœur, souria Léxie. Vous tombez bien on vient de finir pour aujourd'hui. Dit elle en mettant sa veste. Salut les garçons.

-Salut. Murmurèrent ils.

- _ **J'y vais Léxie, à demain.**_ Stefan _ **.**_ Salua Sébastian _ **.**_

-Sébastian, attends. Je peux te dire un mot avant que tu ne partes? Fit Sam

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurt était allongé sur la scène de l'auditorium, les yeux fermés. Il attendait que Kathérina revienne. Elle était en train d'aider sa sœur avec les costumes que les Divas devraient porter.

-Excusez moi jeune homme? Demanda une voix faisant se relever Kurt.

-Oui? Répondit il à la jeune femme noire qui se tenait devant la scène.

-Kathe n'est pas ici?

-Elle arrive, elle est avec Eléna.

-Okay. Je suis Bonnie, la femme de Jérémy. Fit elle en réponse à la question muette de Kurt.

-voilà pourquoi j'étais sur de vous avoir déjà vu. Souria le jeune homme

-Tu dois être Kurt?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en confirmation.

-Prêt pour vendredi? interrogea Bonnie.

-On arrive pas à se mettre d'accord sur la chanson...

-Oh... Tu veux un regard extérieur?

-Je veux bien parce que à se rythme on est pas prêt de chanter...

-La question première est que veux tu faire passer comme message?

-Pardon?

-Je te pardonne... fit elle faisant sourire Kurt, elle lui rappelait Sébastian quand il corrigeait ses fautes de langage. Alors, que veux tu faire ressentir tes amis lorsque tu vas chanter?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... répondit il. Ou plutôt je le savait trop bien, se reprit il en pensée.

-Attends je reformule, as tu quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un mais tu ne sais pas comment faire passer le message?

-Oui...

-Moi aussi. Fit la voix de Kathérina derrière aux. Salut Bonnie.

-Salut, alors il sera bien là?

-Ouai...

Il y eu un moment de silence, pendant lequel ils réfléchirent à la chanson et ce fut le déclic!

-Because you loved me! Dirent ils en cœur.

-De rien, les jeun's. Souria Bonnie. Je vais allez voir mon Homme.

-Salle de musique, au fond du couloir. L'informa Kurt avec un sourire. Elle est sympa.

-Très sympa, mais aussi folle que nous quand il s'agit de faire des conneries. Et bizarre quand elle sait précisément à quoi on pense. Bon faut qu'on commence à bosser sinon on ne sera jamais prêt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pendant que Sébastian et Sam discutaient dans un coin de la pièce, Stefan observait Rory et Blaine. Le premier avait décidé de s'excuser vendredi devant tous les autres membres du Glee Club. Pour Blaine s'était plus compliqué il semblait partager. Plongé dans ses pensées, Stefan ne vit la tornade blonde qu'au dernier moment...

-Stefan! J'ai absolument besoin de toi! Question de vie ou de mort!

-Okay, Care respire. Dit le jeune homme. Et recommence lentement. Pourquoi as tu besoin de moi?

-Je veux montrer un enchaînement à Mike.

-D'accord, est ce que mes élèves peuvent venir?

-Oui, sauf si ils veulent foutre le bordel!

-Langage Sweetheart. Fit la voie de Klaus depuis l'entrée.

-Pas le temps mon Cœur. Dit Caroline prenant la main de Stefan pour se mettre à courir vers la salle de dance.

-... Je suis fiancée à une folle... soupira Klaus en regardant les élèves stupéfaits dans la salle. Allez les rejoindre avant que sa folie ne contamine tout votre lycée...

-ça ne vous dérange pas la manière dont elle se comporte avec un autre homme? Demanda Blaine surprit du manque de réaction de Klaus, lui il serait parti au quart de tour.

-Non, ça s'appelle la confiance, et j'ai une adorable tête blonde à la maison qui me prouve l'amour que Caroline me porte. En fait c'est toi que je venais voir, mais je pense que le spectacle de ma femme en train de danser sera plus intéressant qu'une prise de tête avec un ado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dans la salle de danse, Britanny et Quinn faisaient quelques étirements. Caroline était super sympa et souriante, mais question danse elle était un vrai tyran. Mike lui était en train de boire. La soudaine fuite de leur prof de la semaine, l'avait surpris. Cette fille était folle, c'était la conclusion de Mike face à l'enigme Caroline Forbes... Sa théorie fut confirmé quand il vit la blonde entrée en courant dans la salle en tirant un Stefan pas plus déconcerté que ça par le comportement de la jeune femme. Il souria à la tête que faisait Sam, Blaine, Rory et , ô surprise, Sébastian en entrant dans la salle avec Klaus. Ce dernier avait son téléphone à la main et semblait envoyer un message.

-salut les gars, fit Quinn, désolée mais je pense qu'elle est folle...

-Hey les filles, Mike. Fit Sam en souriant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les jeunes, elle est folle. Confirma Klaus en souriant quand il vit que Caroline lui tirait la langue.

-Bon, Mike tu regardes bien.

Quand la danse commença, Blaine comprit enfin ce que Stefan voulait dire en parlant de sa proximité avec la jolie blonde. Si il ne les savait pas en couple, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était ensemble... Comme quand Kurt et Sébastian se mettaient à finir les phrases de l'autre sans se concerter... Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment merdé avec Kurt... et qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière... Il quitta la salle discrètement. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

-Hey Blaine! Fit la voix de Rachel.

-Hey Rachel...

-Tu n'es pas avec ton groupe, demanda la brune.

-j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air. Soupira Blaine.

-Oh... Je sais que c'est un peu tendu en ce moment entre nous mais si tu veux en parler...

-... Je crois que j'ai vraiment merdé avec Kurt... Et qu'il est vraiment trop tard pour revenir en arrière...

-Et bien, contente que tu t'en sois rendu compte. Fit la voix d'Eléna derrière eux. Rachel, tu devais aller aux toilettes et revenir. Pas boire une tasse de thé avec Blaine...

-Et bien, je venais en aide à un ami...

-Oh dans ce cas. Allez file les filles t'attendent... Blaine ton groupe ne devrez pas être dans la salle de chant?

-Si mais Caroline a kidnappé Stefan alors on est dans la salle de danse avec Sébastian et Klaus.

-Caroline a encore kidnappé Stefan tu veux dire... Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou elle enlève mon frère... Un pas de dance je suppose?

-Ouai...

-et bien si c'est leur complicité qui t'as fais réagir je ne peux que féliciter ma meilleure amie d'être totalement folle.

-On va finir par croire que vous êtes tous fou, à force de nous le répéter. sourit le brun.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Kurt, Je pense qu'il finira par te pardonner, il a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules. Par contre pour Sabastian tu vas devoir ramer un peu plus... Au fait demain, il n'y aura pas de répétition on aurait besoin de vous, on a une idée pour notre nouvel album et on voudrait votre avis, si tu pouvais transmettre à tes camarades. Stefan n'a pas de mémoire, je préfère vous prévenir moi même.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quelque part sur la route qui menait à Lima, un homme regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

"On t'attend, mais pas de dispute cette fois. c'est ta dernière chance, Damon, Jérémy et Stefan aimeraient vraiment ne pas avoir à encore ramasser leur soeur en larme... encore une fois... et ton fils à besoin de toi. En plus tu pourrais nous aider avec les jeunes. Tu as bien réussis à nous gérer Kol et moi."

Il hésita une seconde, et il répondit.

"J'arrive ce soir, je suis sur la route. "


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

Kurt venait d'arriver au garage de son père ou il devait rejoindre Finn. depuis l'arrivée des Vampires, ils n'avaient pas passer beaucoup de temps avec son frère, et ça lui manquait. Ils avaient décidé de passer l'après midi ensemble et ils devaient se rejoindre au garage. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'atelier, il ne s'attendait donc pas à une telle vision ! Un Sébastian portant un jean troué aux genoux et aux fesses dévoilant un boxer noir, ainsi qu'un débardeur de la même couleur. Les tâches de cambouis sur le visage et sur les bras du jeune homme envoyaient une image d'un tel érotisme que Kurt du se retenir de gémir... Pourquoi son abruti de frère l'avait il appeler si il n'était pas à l'atelier ? Se rendant compte que si il restait il allait finir par sauter sur son meilleur ami, il ressorti du garage. Passant à côté de Finn et Puck sans les voir en marmonnant des mots sans suite comme jean cul d'enfer cambouis...

-J'ai toujours dis qu'il était complètement fou. Fit Puck en regardant Kurt monter dans sa voiture pour s'éloigner.

Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'atelier, ils comprirent la raison du départ précipité de Kurt.

-Je ne te savais pas si HOT Smythes. Dit Puck faisant sursauter Sébastian qui avait ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

-Hey les gars ! Désolé Noah, tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre. Répondit il en s'essuyant les mains avec un sourire.

Finn allait dire quelque chose quand son portable sonna.

-Hey Rach.

-...

-Oui je sais pourquoi. Continua Finn en regardant Sébastian.

-...

-Oui c'est en rapport avec lui, en même temps tout à un rapport avec lui non ?

–...

-Attends, je t'envoie une photo et tu comprendra le pourquoi du blocage sur le jean, et je te rappel.

Il raccrocha et continua à fixer Sébastian avec un sourire.

-Rassure toi, je ne fantasme pas sur toi ou un truc du genre. Mais Kurt vient de sortir d'ici et il a filé directement chez Rach. Mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il fait un blocage sur les jeans et le cambouis... Finit il avant de prendre le jeune homme en photo et de l'envoyer...

-Attends si je comprends bien, tu es en train de me dire que Kurt fantasme sur moi... fit Sébastian septique.

-Regarde toi dans un miroir Smythes, grogna Puck, si même moi je te dis que tu es hot, imagine ce que le pauvre Hummel doit ressentir...

-On parle bien de Kurt Hummel? Vous avez du...

Le téléphone de Finn re-sonna.

-Oui Rach?

-...

-Okay je te le passe. Tiens, dit il à Sébastian.

-Oui, Rachel?

\- tu es trop hot. Merde désolé, ça m'a échappé. Kurt arrête de me taper.

-Rachel?

-Oui, désolé Sébastian. Kurt s'excuse pour sa réaction...

-Et il ne peut pas venir lui même me le dire?

-Hum... Heu...

-Change toi d'abord Smythes! entendit-il en réponse de la part de Kurt.

-Je bosse, je ne vais pas mettre des fringues neuves pour faire de la mécanique Hummel! Rach passe lui le téléphone.

-... Kurt arrêtes de faire l'enfant mon téléphone ne mord pas!

-Kurt prends ce téléphone, tu ne voudrais pas que Damon est vent de ça je t'assure...

Sébastian mit le haut parleur devant le regard interrogatif de ses compagnons. Plaçant une main sur le micro il demanda

-Les Vampires sont chez Rachel?

-Katherina, Elena, Caroline, Lexie et Bonnie. Elles se font un truc entre filles. Damon voulez qu'on le rejoigne. Mais je devait passer l'aprem avec Kurt.. répondit Finn dans un murmure.

-Sebastian? fit Katherina

-Oui?

- ** _tu n'es pas seul?_**

 ** _-non, je suis avec Finn Et Noah._**

 ** _-Okay, alors Kurt n'a pas l'air décidé à te parler. Ta tenue l'a apparemment beaucoup perturbé..._**

 ** _-Pas fait exprès..._**

 ** _-Ça je m'en doute. Mais bon, il va se remettre en question, et vous allez enfin avancer. t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas dans la même pièce que lui._**

 ** _-Connaissant Kurt je ne pense pas que ça va changer quelque chose._**

 ** _-Gamin! grogna la voix de Léxie on avez hésité avec une autre chanson pour le défis..._**

 ** _-Oui, mais tu pensais que..._**

 ** _-Ouais ben visiblement il va falloir employer les grands moyens._**

 ** _-Tu te rends compte qu'as 24h d'une compétition tu me demande de changer notre programme? tu as de la chance que je l'a connaisse. Aussi bien en parole qu'au piano._**

 ** _-Autrement je ne t'aurais pas proposé de changer de chanson._ ** Finn? Puck? je vous conseil d'embarquer Smythes pour votre soirée entre mecs avec Damon, on va garder Kurt avec nous. finit elle en anglais avant de raccrocher.

-Je déteste quand vous parlez en français on ne comprends rien. fit Noah.

-C'est le but, Puck. Je me douches et on y va? Je vais prévenir Burt que je rentre.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle font pendant leur soirée entre filles? Se demanda pensivement Finn.

-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas poser cette question devant ce fou de Salvatore. Il serait capable de mener une expédition pour répondre a cette question...

-Et devoir faire face à la colère de mes soeurs? je ne suis pas fou à ce point Puckerman!

-Putain mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là? Demanda Noah en voyant les Salvatore, Guilbert et Mickelson débarquer.

-Et bien, on venait vous chercher pour notre soirée pleine de testostérone!

-avec Smythes et Anderson? on va avoir un combat de coq!

-Je suis assez mature pour ne pas répondre à ses provocations Puckerman! fit la voix de Sébastian derrière lui.

* * *

Du côté des filles, l'ambiance était plus détendu. Les filles avaient réussis à calmer Kurt. Et elle, étaient en train de faire un blind test avec Bonnie comme juge.

-Bon les régles sont simples. Commença cette dernière. Pas de cris à tout va, chacun prend une feuille, et vous notez ce que vous pensez être la bonne réponse. A savoir que je ne vais pas passer que le répertoire anglo-américain. Celui qui aura le plus de bonne réponses gagne. Des questions? Bien on commence.

- _Il pense a moi, je le vois je le sens je le sais_

 _Et son sourire me ment pas quand il vient me chercher_  
 _Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vues_  
 _Du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets_

-dix secondes pour écrire votre réponses.

-on peut mettre juste le nom de la personne qui chante? demanda Rachel

-okay on va mettre un système de point. Un point pour le chanteur deux pour la chanson et trois si vous avez les deux.

-Super; fit Kurt tout content.

-Et c'est reparti, continua Bonnie. Allez un facile!

- _If I should stay_

 _I would only be in your way_  
 _So I'll go but I know_  
 _I'll think of you every step of the way_

 _-_ Tu as fait simple en effet. Fit Eléna avec un sourire.

-Attends d'écouter la prochaine.

- _Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world_

 _She took the midnight train going anywhere_

 _-_ HAAAAAAa! trop facile. crièrent les New direction en choeur.

-Oui je savais bien qu'elle vous plairez celle là. On va compliquer un peu la tâche.

- _Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen_

 _Tonight we'll put all other things aside_

 _Get in this time and show me some affection_

 _We're going' for those pleasures in the night_

 _-_ La prochaine est plus compliqué.

- _Par amour on devient fou_

 _Mais sans lui on n'est rien du tout_  
 _Moi le mien est pour Dieu_  
 _Je ne vis que dans ses yeux_  
 _Par amour on peut souffrir_  
 _Je suis prêt à en mourir_

-Vous avez pas plus compliqué. Demanda Kurt qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

-Tu l'as connait? Fit Santana.

-J'ai passer la plupart de mes vacances en France avec Sébastian ces dernières années. Alors oui, je connait cette chanson, ses interprètes ainsi que l'oeuvre d'ou elle est tiré.

-Kurt, vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps avec Sébastian? demanda Tina.

-Depuis qu'on est enfants. pourquoi?

-Ben depuis le temps on trouvait ça surprenant que vous n'ayez jamais... enfin tu vois... Fit Mercedes légèrement gênée.

-Non je ne vois pas?

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à lui autrement que comme un ami aujourd'hui mis à part? demanda Santana

-... La rougeur de Kurt répondit à sa place.

-Porcelaine! Dios Mio! Tu réagis enfin comme un ado normal!

-Hey j'ai jamais dit que j'y avais pensé!

-Vu ton rougissement Kurti, même moi je l'ai vu. Souria Britanny.

-Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien tenté depuis le temps? demanda Quinn

-Fantasme sur ta meilleure amie et essai de lui en parler après... tu verras à quel point c'est simple...


End file.
